Kuroi Ame
by last.sentence
Summary: Entonces, el Aguila, herida, arranco al Crisantemo de la tierra, desgarrando sus petalos, marchitando su belleza. Pero el ave siempre quizo tomar a la flor....y la flor siempre quizo volar con el ave. America x Japon


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia, por desgracia, no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, ni el Uk x Japon ni Rusia x America existirian, Lo siento u.u xD. Que mala soy...muajajajaja xD

**

* * *

**

Notas iniciales:

Deben estar pensando ¿QUEEEE? ¿Que hace ELLA escribiendo un USAxJapon y no un USAxUK? Y bueno....la verdad es que salgo del closet aquí y ahora...Me gusta el USAxJapon! xD...Nunca TAAAANTO como el USAxUK (*O*), pero es mi placer culpable (Asi como el TurquiaxGrecia y el FranciaxUK...jojojo). He estado algo mas abierta ultimamente a las parejas (Menos al Rusia x America y al UK x Japon...no hay caso con esas...xD). Asi que me permito estos deslices de vez en cuando. Y esta ocacion lo ameritaba. Hoy se recuerdan 64 años del Bombardeo Atomico de Hiroshima, un tema que siempre me ha tocado de una forma especial, por razones desconocidas para mi, pero...no se...siempre lloro con eso.

Por eso quise hacer este pequeño fic USAxJapon, una pareja a la que encuentro interesante, pero de la que no hay mucho material en el fandom en español.

**Advertencia:** USAxJapon!, Temas sensibles, utilizacion de la Wikipedia para recoger informacion xD, intento de no hacer lucir a America tan malo como en realidad lo fue (Lo siento, me cuesta convertir a Alfred en un monstruo), posible muestra del odio de la Autora hacia Harry Truman (Jefazo de Alfred durante esa epoca), Utilizacion del termino "America" en lugar de "Estados Unidos" por un motivo meramente estetico, Abuso del Flashback xD y exceso de advertencias estupidas xD

**Background Music**: The Reason – Hoobastank (Esta cancion me hace llorar T-T)

* * *

"**Kuroi Ame"**

**_(Lluvia Negra)_**

- Es hora señor...

El podía sentir las voces en su cabeza, llamandole, gritándole, exigiéndole que lo hiciera Podía ver el terror en el rostro de sus hombres, la convicción en la mirada de su Presidente, la amenaza en los ojos de sus Aliados. Podía sentir su propia mirada fría y sin sentimientos, vaciá. Su mente en blanco, sus músculos tensos, la decisión corriendo por sus venas, pero aun así, ahí estaba aquel dolor en su pecho que menguaba su determinación.

_

* * *

_

- ¡Ellos no van a aceptar la rendición, América! ¡Tenemos que dar el golpe de gracia!

_- Rusia, Mon ami....quizás estas exagerando..._

_- Ya tenemos esta guerra prácticamente ganada...un pequeño ataque y los Japoneses van a rendirse...- trato de serenarlos Inglaterra, pero se podía notar el leve temblor en su voz, así como en la de Francia. China permanecía en silencio, en un rincón de la sala._

_- ¡¿Y si no lo hacen?! - exclamo nuevamente Rusia - ¡Ya vieron como son de fanáticos! ¡Ya vieron lo que le hicieron a America! ¡Lanzaron en picada a sus propios soldados sacrificándolos como si fueran armas!_

_- Nosotros también hemos sacrificado nuestras tropas...- murmuro Francia con la mirada clavada en sus manos._

_- ¡Pero nosotros lo hacemos luchando! ¡Lo de ellos es suicidio! - Rusia, que ya hace varios minutos había perdido su alegría y serenidad habituales, se acerco al Americano, que había permanecido en silencio desde hacia un rato, y lo sacudió por los hombros – America, escucha: Tenemos que hacer algo...Preparemos una invasión, lo que sea, pero si no atacamos ya, esos tipos no van a rendirse y todo nuestro esfuerzo, toda nuestra victoria sobre Alemania e Italia sera en vano ¡Por favor America, haz algo!_

_- ¿Por que tengo que hacerlo yo? - susurro el rubio, pero la sala estaba lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que todos pudieran escucharlo. Su, generalmente, segura y decidida voz, temblaba, temerosa y por primera vez en toda la guerra, America se veía aterrado y disminuido - ¿Por que no das tu el golpe de gracia, Rusia?_

_El soviético cambio su expresión alterada, por una mas tranquila, pero mas amenazante también._

_- Tu jefe, el Señor Truman, me ha informado que ustedes están trabajando en un arma lo suficientemente poderosa como para garantizar la rendición de Japón...La rendición inmediata..._

_America le dirigió una mirada llena de pánico al Ruso y dio un paso atrás alejándose de el. El resto de los aliados miraron la escena, curiosos, incluso China levanto su mirada del piso y la dirigió al mas joven de las naciones presentes._

_- No...Rusia, tu no comprendes de lo que se trata eso...¡No entiendes el alcance de esto!_

_- ¡Al parecer tu tampoco, America! ¡Esto es una guerra! ¡Todo se vale ahora! -los ojos de Rusia se tornaron oscuros y penetrantes, como si quisieran ver mas allá de los aterrados y azules orbes de su contraparte Americana – Me importa un bledo lo que sientas por Japón, America. ¡Deberías odiarlo por todo lo que te hizo!_

_El Ruso tomo el brazo de America y lo levanto con violencia, llevando hasta lo ojos del mas joven la horrible quemadura, aun sin cicatrizar, que este tenia sobre la mano._

_- ¿Ves esto? ¡Esto te lo hizo el! ¡Japon te hizo esto! - continuo Rusia, gritando aun mas fuerte, y comenzó a presionar con fuerza distintos puntos del cuerpo de America, a lo que este respondía con muecas de dolor y en algunas ocasiones, gritos - ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Ya va a seguir haciéndolo si no lo atacas AHORA!_

_- ¡Ya basta, Rusia! - exclamo repentinamente Inglaterra, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los dos hombres, dirigiéndole a America una mirada sobreprotectora – America ya ha tenido que pasar por mucho, al igual que todos nosotros, no le hagas esto mas difícil....¿Por que estas tan obsesionado con acabar ya con Japon?_

_- ¡Es nuestro único obstáculo que nos separa de la victoria! ¡Y America tiene el arma para acabar con el! ¡Y el bastardo es lo suficientemente cobarde como para no usarla!_

_- ¡No soy cobarde! ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que implica usar esa arma?! - grito el joven contestando los dichos del soviético, temblando, esta vez de ira._

_- Tu gobierno esta de acuerdo conmigo, America..._

_- ¡Ellos no entienden! ¡No saben lo que es ser una nación! ¡Lo que duele un ataque! ¡No saben el daño que pueden causar! Puede matarlo, Rusia..._

_- ¡Ya lo has atacado mil veces, America! ¿Y que si muere? Mas fácil ganaremos la guerra..._

_El rubio dio un respingo ante las palabras frías del Ruso y busco furtivamente la mirada de China, esperando que este lo ayudara. El Americano sabia la relación que había existido hace mucho tiempo entre el Japones y el Chino, y esperaba que este ultimo apoyara su decision de no dar semejante golpe, pensando en los años pasados._

_- Hazlo, aru – contesto el oriental, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida del salón – Utiliza el arma, aru, Japon se merece todo esto..._

_El resto de los presentes miro impactado como China se retiro de la reunión, menos Rusia, que sonrio ante las palabras de su aliado._

_- ¿Tienes opción ahora, America? - dijo alegremente la nación de los ojos amatistas antes de seguir a China afuera de la sala. De pronto America se vio a solas con Francia e Inglaterra._

_- ¿Estas bien, mon ami?_

_- Es horrible....no puedo..._

_Francia palmeo el hombro del mas joven y lo miro con seriedad._

_- No lo hagas, entonces...- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de retirarse el también. Solo quedaban Inglaterra y America en la sala. El ingles no sabia que decir, nunca había visto al muchacho mas acongojado, mas asustado. No era propio de America una actitud así, ¿Desde cuando protegía tanto a sus enemigos?_

_- ¿America...de que arma habla Rusia?_

_- No quiero hacerlo, Inglaterra – el americano volteo su rostro para mirar a aquel que alguna vez había considerado su hermano, que ahora se acercaba para abrazarlo – No puedo hacerle eso a Japon...ya no hemos hecho demasiado daño...No quiero seguir...quiero rendirme...No quiero atacarlo mas..._

_El mayor pudo ver lo que se escondía bajo los ojos azules de America, podía ver sus razones para no querer atacar. No era solo miedo, no era solo por el poder de aquella arma. ¿Por que lo estaba protegiendo de esa forma? ¿Por que después de todas la heridas que se habían infligido? Esto no solo tenia que ver con la guerra. America quería salvar a Japon....¿Acaso America quería a...?_

_Algo ardió en el interior del Ingles, una especie de ira incontrolable. Se detuvo a centímetros del estadounidense, sin llegar al consumar el abrazo y se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

_- Quizás...Rusia tenga razon, Alfred – el americano dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre humano de la boca de Inglaterra – Quizás...Japon deba ser destruido._

_Ahora America, se había quedado solo._

* * *

- Activenla muchachos – America oyó a uno de sus soldados a bordo del avión gritarle a uno de sus compañeros – 30 minutos para el ataque.

Tenia que hacerlo. El fin de todo ¿Había marcha atrás ahora?

_

* * *

_

America ingreso a la oficina de su Presidente, con las manos temblorosas, tratando de mantenerse sereno ante la perspectiva de saber los pasos a seguir que el, como nación, deberia tomar. El joven se cuadro ante su mandatario y pudo ver la mirada calculadora de este a travez del cristal de sus gafas y de la amplitud de su sonrisa.

_- Hemos tomado una decisión, America – dijo el hombre invitando con un gesto de la mano a su nacion a tomar asiento frente a el, pero el rubio se mantuvo de pie. El hombres ignoro el gesto y continuo- El 6 de Agosto es la fecha pactada._

_America sintió como su sangre se helaba en sus venas._

_- Te pondrás a bordo del "Enola Gay" junto a un grupo de soldados y lanzaran a Little Boy sobre Hiroshima, Territorio Japones aproximadamente a las 8:00. - concluyo el Presidente Truman, extendiendole a America un portafolio con los pasos a seguir y la indicaciones para el ataque. El rubio sintio como su aquel monton de papeles pesara mil toneladas en sus manos._

_- Señor, Yo...- comenzo el joven, pero su jefe lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano._

_- Se que es duro, America – dijo el sujeto sonriendo falsamente – Pero mirate, mira el dolor por el que estas pasando, mira tus heridas, mira a tu gente sufriendo...Japon es el responsable de todo tu dolor, America, es él el que te ha dejado todas estas llagas sobre tu cuerpo, es Japon quien ha quemado tu piel, es Japon quien ha comenzó con todo esto ¿Acaso merece ser salvado? ¿Merece tu piedad? _

_La joven nación se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de aquel hombre. Miro sus propias manos llenas de cicatrices, sintió el dolor ardiente de sus cortes y quemaduras, vio los ojos inexpresivos del Japones atacando sin piedad y sin aviso la bahía de Pearl Harbor..._

_- ¿Acaso merece tu perdon...America?_

_- No, señor – dijo cortante el rubio, casi como un autómata o como si alguien mas controlara su mente, mirando a su mandatario a los ojos._

_- Muy bien, entonces...- el hombre sonrió una vez mas – Hemos ganado esta guerra._

* * *

El sonido de la turbinas del avión parecía hacer eco en su mente en ese minuto. America seguía en su puesto, inmóvil, sin pensar realmente en nada y con la vista fija en el piso de la nave. A su alrededor, los soldados estadounidenses preparaban los últimos detalles para el ataque.

- Sobrevolando la zona de Hiroshima – dijo uno de ellos mirando el radar – Lanzamiento de la bomba en 10 minutos.

Entonces....asi era como terminaría todo.

* * *

El silencio zumbaba en sus oídos y la soledad quemaba su piel de una manera extraña. Había algo anormal en el aire que lo hacia sentir incomodo, vulnerable.

Japon sabia que atacarían, que bombardearían alguna cuidad y luego tomarían control del territorio. Sabia que si no se rendía esta guerra no acabaría nunca, sabia que si no se rendía, tarde o temprano America atacaría.

El muchacho (no tan joven en realidad) agacho la cabeza, dejando que mechones de su cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, ocultando sus ojos de la vista que alguien que realmente no estaba ahi. Japon no queria que America lo viese llorar, no iba a mostrarse debil frente a el, no iba dejarle saber al alegre jovencito rubio que no sabia si queria seguir peleando, que no estaba seguro seguir con esta lucha que los estaba destruyendo mutuamente. Habian sido aliados en el pasado, Quizás, nunca amigos tan cercanos, pero Japon había descubierto que no era necesario ser amigo de alguien, para sentir lo que el sentia por America en esos minutos.

Estaba claro que, en cierto modo, Japon había comenzado con toda esta lucha, atacando a America sin previo aviso, dejandolo expuesto y vulnerable. El oriental se sentia poderoso, fuerte al ver a America sucumbir ante el, pero esta sensacion no duraria demasiado. Tarde o temprano America devolvio el golpe, bombardeando sus islas, tomando control de su territorio, haciendo flamear la bandera Estadounidense en hostiles campos de batalla.

Pero el oriental jamas había esperado la duda y el arrepentimiento en los ojos del rubio. Jamas había esperado ver que aquel joven, que se suponia debia ser su enemigo, a pesar de los brutales ataques de sus soldados, tratara de manera sutil de proteger a Japon, aveces de renegar la batalla, y cuando los azules ojos del americano se encontaban con los suyos, aquella mirada llena de vida, era todo para el Japones. Pero tambien estaban aquellas ocasiones en las que los ojos de su enemigo, perdian el color y el brillo, se volvian inexpresivos y frios, aquellas ocasiones en que America, de transformaba, realmente en su enemigo, y atacaba sin piedad, pero Japon sabia, que como el, actuaba asi por que el sentimiento de su gente asi lo queria, queria verlos ganar, acabar con el otro y salir victorioso de este infierno que parecia nunca acabar. Eso los obligaba a atacar y controlaba sus mentes, haciendolos perder la nocion de lo que hacian. Ambos sabian eso, Debian pelear, aunque esto ya no tuviera sentido para las dos naciones, pero ninguno queria admitirle a otro esta verdad y en el fondo deseaban con todas sus fuerzas triunfar. Eran muy tercos para detener la lucha. Demasiado orgullosos para admitir que no solo de guerra se trataba esto, ¿Era posible amar y odiar con todo tu ser, al mismo tiempo?

Japon no podia sacar a America de la mente, no podia pensar con la cabeza fria cuando tenia que atacarlo. Lo veia ahi, herido, sufriendo y tenia que aguantarse el deseo de bajar de su nave y detener toda esta matanza. Temia que esta guerra llegara tan lejos, que uno de ellos dos, finalmente, dejara de existir, a pesar de que queria ver a America en el piso, queria verlo rendirse ante el...Pero ¿Y si el que debia rendirse era Japon?

El oriental temblo ante la perspectiva de esto ¿Seria el capaz de perdonar a America? ¿Le importaria a su enemigo lo que sucediera con el?

_

* * *

_

- ¡Ataquen!

_Los bombardeos comenzaron de inmediato cuando America dio la orden. Los soldados japoneses contestaron con todo lo que tenian, pero ciertamente esta vez, los Americanos tenian la ventaja._

_Japon comandaba a sus hombres tratando de evitar la mirada de su enemigo. Sabia que si volvia a perderse en el, no podria seguir con esto. Pero ahi estaba America, luciendo tan fuerte y decidido, tan convencido de que acabar con Japon era lo correcto._

_El oriental vio como sus tropas se diezmaban, como sus hombres caian y como la lucha ya estaba practicamente perdida. De pronto, un grupo de soldados comenzo a ascender a la cima del monte Suribachi portando la bandera Estadounidense. Iban a izarla._

_- ¿Listo para admitir la derrota?_

_Una calida mano se poso sobre el hombro de Japon, y este giro la cabeza para toparse con la maliciosa sonrisa y la fria mirada de America._

_El oriental se quedo inmovil por un par de segundos, antes de soltarse del agarre del americano y salir corriendo. Sabia que mientras el pudiera escapar, la isla de Iwo Jima no seria tomada por los Estadounidenses. _

_Las hostilidad del terreno, las ramas de los arboles y las heridas de batalla mellaban en la rapidez de Japon mientras avanzaba a toda la velocidad que podia a través del abrupto camino hasta alguna base donde pudiera protegerse. Sentia la presencia de America siguiendolo de cerca y podia ver en su mente la expresion casi hambrienta del rubio, como si se tratara de un cheetah a punto de capturar a una gacela._

_De pronto el cuerpo de Japon se estrello contra el piso y una fuerte presion en su pecho le impidio respirar. El impacto lo hizo cerrar los ojos mientras su frente se golpeaba violentamente contra una roca. De inmediato sintio un liquido calido correr por su rostro. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era, ni para enterarse de quien lo tenia prisionero, pero aun asi, no pudo evitar impactarse al ver los ojos azules de America, mirando a los suyos, con un brillo hambriento y frenetico._

_- You can't escape anymore, Don't you? - El rubio sujeto con fuerza las muñecas de Japon, llevandolas a los lados de la cabeza del oriental, apoyandolas en el frio piso de tierra y rocas._

_- Ya te lo dije...No voy a rendirme...- lo provoco el mayor, solo consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa maligna del rostro del americano._

_- C'mon, Japan...no te hagas el fuerte ahora...-la sonrisa del americano se ensancho – You're losing this battle..._

_- No...I...am...not – contesto el nipon, utilizando el idioma de su enemigo para mayor enfasis, pero con la voz entrecortada debido a la presion que ejercia el cuerpo del americano en su pecho, al dolor en sus muñecas y a la peligrosidad del momento._

_- ¿Seguro? - la nacion mas joven reforzo el agarre alrededor de las muñecas del oriental, provocando que este ultimo exclamara un pequeño grito de dolor. Sentia como si le cortaran la circulacion. Repentinamente el rostro de America se acerco peligrosamente al suyo. - Yo no lo veo tan asi...Japon._

_El japones entrecerro los ojos, tratando de resistirse y al mismo tiempo dejandose llevar por el calor de la respiracion de America golpeandolo en el rostro._

_- Ie....Ie...- Kiku continuaba con sus debiles intentos por resistirse. Estaba perdiendo la razon,...No podia rendirse ahora, Iwo Jima ya les pertenecia...si America se acercaba un poco mas, si sus labios apenas se rozaban, Japon en su totalidad estaria bajo el control de Estados Unidos. - America..._

_No tenia sentido resistirse mas, algo en el fondo de su alma queria que sucediera, dejo de oponerse e incluso, sin pensarlo, levanto su cabeza un poco para recibir los labios de America sobre los suyos._

_- Destruyeme si es lo que quieres...- susurro antes de cerrar completamente los ojos, entregandose a lo que fuera._

_Pero, al no sentir el calido contacto de la boca de su enemigo, ni su respiracion, abrio los ojos lentamente._

_- I can't...._

_La mirada del americano solo reflejaba temor. Era como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Había soltado las muñecas de Japon y ahora se miraba las manos temblorosas, aterrado._

_- I can't do it...-America se levanto, permitiendole a Japon volver a respirar con normalidad, aunque el nipon estaba demasiado tenso como para hacerlo. El rubio comenzo a retroceder, mirando al Japones como si acabara de matarlo, como si su cadaver estuviera frente a el, descuartizado, una mirada de puro horror en sus atractivas facciones. - I can't kill you...._

_Japon se quedo inmovil mirando como su enemigo se retractaba y salia corriendo, lejos de el._

_- ¡America! - grito el oriental, pero el joven no regreso._

* * *

Japon levanto la mirada, mientras sentia como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba traicionando a su gente, desde aquel dia en Iwo Jima había perdido parte de su voluntad de luchar, No toda desde luego, aun quedaba algo de ira en su ser que lo llevaba a querer ver a America perdido, aunque no sabia si era por el odio de la batalla, o por el simple hecho de que America lo dejara aquel dia y se fuera sin tomar completa posesion de el.

Pero desde aquel dia tambien America había cambiado, ya no se atrevia a mirar a Japon a los ojos y aveces ni siquiera se presentaba junto a sus soldados a atacar y cuando ambos se encontraban, había algo que los hacia querer acercarse, olvidarse de las bombas, de las balas, de la destruccion a su alrededor. Pero de inmediato el sentimiento fanatico los hacia volver a la realidad y mirarse con odio nuevamente.

El oriental sacudio la cabeza, como deshaciendose de estos recuerdos y abandono su actitud de oracion. Avanzo al interior del templo en el que se encontraba, pero se detuvo despues de dar un par de pasos, al sentir el fuerte sonido de un avion cruzando el cielo de Hiroshima. El japones dio un respingo. Por kami-sama, le habian advertido que atacarian la ciudad, pero nadie se lo tomo realmente en serio, ni siquiera el.

Japon salio corriendo del lugar en que se encontraba, hacia la calle, con la intencion de gritar a los cuatro vientos a la gente que escapara. Pero su voz se perdió en su garganta cuando diviso el enorme avion norteamericano sobrevolando el territorio japones y lo que fue peor aun...Los ojos azules de Alfred F. Jones mirandolo fijamente desde las alturas.

* * *

- 3 minutos, Señor.

America ya no escuchaba las voces de sus soldados, lo unico en su mente era la mirada de Japon, clavada en el. Sabia que el oriental tenia la certeza de que iban a atacar, pero ahi estaba, inmovil, mirandolo desde la tierra. Era una capacidad unica de las naciones tener tan buen vista y en estos momentos el rubio maldecia ser una nacion.

- Preparence para abrir las compuertas...

Su cuerpo comenzo a perder fuerza y su mente la decision. La mirada de Japon ejercia un poder inexplicable sobre el, Ya lo había hecho retractarse una vez y al parecer, lo lograria de nuevo. Debia dejar de mirarlo, debia volver junto a sus compañeros.

- Un minuto...- exclamo un soldado.

America pudo ver los labios de Japon moviendose, diciendole algo que los oidos del rubio no pudieron llegar a escuchar. No podia hacerlo, no...

Una lagrima amenazo con escapar de sus ojos.

- Diez....- la cuenta regresiva había comenzado – Nueve...

Nego con la cabeza.

- Ocho... Siete...

No lograba hacer salir las palabras de su boca.

- Seis....Cinco...- y el reloj no se detenia.

- Japon....

- Cuatro....Tres...

La verdad golpeo de lleno la mente de America. No había marcha atrás.

- Dos....Uno...

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Cero...

* * *

Japon abrio los ojos de par en par, mirando con terror como desde la gigantesca nave caia una bomba de tamaño colosal, directamente sobre Hiroshima. Era algo que jamas había visto en su vida. El oriental abrio la boca para gritar, pero todo paso demasiado rapido.

Y lo ultimo que pudo ver...fue que los azules ojos de America, dejaban salir una lagrima.

Una fuerte explosion.

Despues, todo lo que su cuerpo sintio, fue un calor abrazador, que lo expulso con fuerza, probablemente varios metros por el aire. Y todo se volvio blanco, incluso a travez de sus parpados cerrados.

El dolor mas grande que se puede imaginar. No....era un dolor inimaginable. Primero fueron las llagas formandose en su cuerpo, luego el fuego quemando su delicada piel, desgarrandola de su cuerpo, en pequeñas tiras, arrancadas una por una y lo que quedaba se derretia como cera, dejando sus musculos expuestos al fuego que lo rodeaba, conviertiendolo en cenizas poco a poco. Sentia como sus pulmones ardian, impidiendole respirar, como si su figura se desmembrara poco a poco, parte por parte. Y luego vino lo peor.

Comenzo a sentir a su gente morir en su interior. Escuchaba el llanto de los niños, los gritos agonicos del pueblo, silenciados de golpe, pues la muerte apagaba todo a su paso. Veia en su mente los rostros de los japoneses desfigurados, las marcas de sus cuerpos sobre las pocas paredes que quedaron en pie. Todo...y todos, reducidos a cenizas. Y las cenizas, convertidas en nada.

Y se sumergio las aguas tranquilas de la inconciencia, pero el dolor nunca se apago.

* * *

La nube con forma de hongo se alzo miles de metros en el aire, bloqueando a Hiroshima de la vista de los pasajeros del _Enola Gay_, pero el calor abominable se sentia incluso en la nave, y el impacto hizo temblar el cielo.

- _My God, what have we done?_ - dijo uno de los soldados, mirando atonito el infierno de humo y llamas que ahora era Hiroshima.

Ya no quedaba nada...

- Kiku...- susurro America, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas - ¡KIKU!

Lo soldados salieron inmediatamente de su estupefaccion, para mirar impactados como su nacion abria la puerta del avion y se inclinaba hacia el vacio.

- ¡Señor, NO! - gritaron todos al unisono, sintiendo como el calor quemaba el interior del avion, y tratando de atajar al rubio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero el joven ya había saltado.

- Kiku...resiste – susurraba America mientras caia libremente por entre las llamas que lo quemaban a traves de su ropa. Pero este dolor no era nada comparado con la agonia que le producia pensar en el estado en que se encontraba Japon. - Por favor...

El humo se alojaba en sus pulmones, las cenizas bloqueban su vista y la caida parecia interminable, pero America sabia que todo esto no lo mataria. El era una nacion, la naciones soportaban mas que las personas normales, pero despues de semejante ataque ¿Podria Japon soportalo?

Mientras se acercaba a tierra, los trozos de concreto que se habian desprendido por el impacto cortaban la piel de su rostro y sus gafas habian salido volando, pero sus ojos no estaban nublados por eso, si no por las lagrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre y corrian por sus mejillas. Finalmente sus pies tocaron el piso y desesperado el americano busco entre toda la destruccion y los incendios el cuerpo delicado de Japon, rogando en su interior, que la explosion no lo hubiera destruido por completo.

A medida que avanzaba, los gritos agonicos de los sobrevivientes lo volvian loco, intentaba tarparse los oidos pero los lamentos se alojaban en su mente como un eco, reflejando el dolor que el mismo había causado. Vio cadaveres, cenizas, incluso trozos de personas desmembradas. Vio la destruccion que había provocado.

- ¡KIKU! - finalmente America fue demasiado debil para continuar y callo de rodillas al piso, haciendo caso omiso al fuego que lo rodeaba – Kiku...por favor....Kiku...

- A...me...rica...  
El rubio alzo la cabeza al sentir la debil voz de alguien llamandolo a sus espaldas.

- Japon...-susurro y arrastrandose, desesperado, comenzo a avanzar hacia el lugar del que venia la voz – Japon....Japon...

- A....me...America...

Un cuerpo aovillado en el piso, a causa del dolor, levanto su cabeza dirigiendo sus ojos cafes hacia aquellos azules, que tan desesperadamente lo buscaban.

- ¡Japon! - America gateo hasta el cuerpo agonico del oriental y lo acuno entre sus brazos, dejando las lagrimas caer sobre el rostro ensangrentado del mayor. - No queria....te lo juro...Kiku...

El japones miro fijamente el rostro de su mas grande enemigo, aquel que le había provocado el dolor mas grande que había sentido, aquel que poco a poco diezmo su fuerza y su voluntad, aquel que había destruido la vida de toda una cuidad y que probablemente lo haria de nuevo. Aquel que era su verdugo, aquel al que queria ver morir. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquel ante el cual se había rendido, pues America lo tenia a sus pies. Pero nunca espero que ese aquel, estuviera ahora mismo llorando por el.

- America...-susurro y poso su mano sobre la mejilla del occidental, tratando de limpar la sangre y las lagrimas de su rostro y a la vez disfrutando del contacto de su piel.

- Kiku....resiste....por favor...te lo suplico...- el menor acerco el cuerpo del nipon al suyo, sujetandolo con fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado de no provocar mas dolor en sus heridas. El cuerpo de Japon se estremecio y un nuevo grito escapo de sus labios. - ¡Kiku!  
- N...Naga....Nagasaki....-susurro antes de enterrar su rostro en el pecho del estadounidense. Lo ojos azules de America se oscurecieron.

- Te he hecho tanto daño... prometo....prometo protegerte...ayudarte a reconstruirte, no te vayas....por favor....Kiku – hizo una pausa en la que un sollozo escapo de su boca – Pero...no merezco tu perdon...necesito....que me odies...

Japon alzo su mirada y la dirigio hacia la de America, y a pesar de las lagrimas en sus ojos y del dolor de su cuerpo, sonrio.

- No puedo olvidar...y quizás me cueste perdonar...- volvio a deslizar su mano por el rostro del joven - Pero tampoco puedo odiarte...Alfred

El americano dio un respingo ante la mencion de su nombre humano y tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Japon entre sus manos, acercandolo al suyo, sintiendo la debil respiracion del oriental rozar su piel.

- _Don't leave_...

- _Ai shiteru...Alfred - _fue lo ultimo que dijo el nipon antes de ser silenciado por los labios de America sobre los suyos. Se dejo llevar por sur enemigo, aferrandose fuerte a el, ambos sintiendo las lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas, las heridas sobre su piel, el sabor a sangre en sus bocas. La guerra había terminado.

Finalmente el Imperio Japones se rindio.

Y desde el cielo, comenzo a caer una lluvia negra, que se llevo el fuego asi como aquel beso, se llevo el dolor.

_"El odio puede llevar al amor, pero el verdadero amor no lleva al odio" _

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Esta es la parte en la que me apalean sin piedad!Exceso de USAxJapon! Espero que no me maten por eso, como ya explique, es tan solo un desliz casual xD. Nada reemplazara al USAxUK y al GreecexJapan!! Nada!! -inserte risa malvada- .Se que luce como una "traicion" a mi codigo de fan del USAxUK, pero quiero dejar en claro que no tengo nada en contra de Kiku, de hecho, adoro a Kiku....El problema es con el UkxJapon (Kiku es de Herakles carajo! ò.ó y Arthur es de Alfred mierda!) Y me gusta el tema de la Bomba de Hiroshima y Nagasaki (No es que me gusten las bombas ni mucho menos...pero es un evento historico del que se puede extraer mucho material)...y no puedo evitar pensar en USAxJapon con eso -se dispara-

Waaaaa me salio terrible de meloso y cursi que creo que me dio diabetes! xD. Me costo escribir esta wea, shushesumare! (Momento Shileno xD). Este fic llega a ser pegajosito xD. No hay caso, estas cosas no son mi fuerte u.u necesito regresar a los fics de accion...o de humor...o de otra cosa! Bueno, espero que al menos haya sido decente, y dejen reviews si se dieron la paja de leerlo xD (Hoy ando entera Shilena po' loco!)

Saluditos a todos los que se pasen y los quiero! Los veo en el proximo fic! Y si alguien quiere ser mi amiga, bienvenida sea (Jajaja...que sola y desesperada parezco wn! xD)


End file.
